fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Crimson Lion Emperor
Take Over: Crimson Lion Emperor (テイクオーバー・紅獅子帝, Teiku Ōbā: Gushishitei) is a powerful Take Over spell learned and mastered by Ray Martinez when he was taught by the first person who treated him kindly. Description During his first year traveling alone, Ray had arrived in a destroyed village, everything and everyone burnt down to the ground, except an old man who offered him the last bit of food he had. After sharing the meal, he decided to pass down a spell that he had learned, something to define Ray as the good man he was once again. After much practice, Ray was able to completely transform into a humanoid Lion form with crimson fur around his body and white lion eye's, something not ever seen before. He is often seen to have patches of hairs on his chest along with a thick mane all around his neck. His sharp claws and bulked body makes him look terrifying and ferocious at the same time. He has a robust upper body with powerful arm strength and strong lower body that gives to him a wild force and mobility, making him a predator the height of any creature.More Coming Soon..... Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Durability: Spells *'Barrier' (バリア Baria) Focusing his magic around his entire body, Ray is able to create a crimson barrier that can protect him from some spells and attacks sent his way. Though using this move over a long period of time drains him including the amount of magic used to hold the form. *'Shishienshin' (獅子炎震, Lion's Blazing Impact): Focusing the magic to certain areas of the body, the user is able to create an energy aura of a lion head. When in contact with another being, the lion roars and explodes, dealing great damage to an opponent. *'Shishimai' (獅子舞, Dance of the Lion): The crimson energy begins to envelope the user as they feel themselves multiplying as energy-like replicas of himself are seen. With his incredible speed, the replica's follow the user's every single movement as it creates an illusion of the user being in different postions at once. When in contact with another person, the replicas explode with a force that can level down an entire small village with ease *'Shishihōkō' (獅子咆吼, Lion's Howl): The user channels crimson energy into their entire body, causing their fur to become hardened with a crimson metal that makes their entire body nearly invulnerable to most spells and attacks thrown at them. When the user releases the hold, causing the metal to change back into energy, the build up is shown to be powerful as the user releases it through their mouth in one powerful strike that can level down an entire down. This spell is known to be one of the two most powerful when in this form, draining the user of their energy in one burst. *'Jūōkaihō: Tenchishūsō' (獣王解放-天地終爪, King of Beasts Unleashed: Heaven and Earth Ending Claw): The Second and deadliest technique that the user has when in this form. Channeling Eternano from around the area, including some mages and magical objects, the user then concentrates the energy in a sphere that can grow up to large heights, causing hard pressure around the area and crushing down on everything in it's path. When the sphere reaches it's full height, the user concentrates deeply, condensing the energy to make the sphere get smaller and smaller, until it solidifies into a small orb of energy. The magic exhausts the Take Over spell, but the user is able to consume the energy, doubling their strength and regaining their health along the way. It has also been seen that the user is able to use the energy and send it out as a claw slash, mowing down everything in it's path. Behind the Scenes * Phantombeast provided the author with this article. Category:Take-Over Category:Spells Category:Greenflash12 Magic